The invention relates to the procedure of mixing solid and liquid substances.
Mixing solid and liquid substances is mostly accomplished in a stirring apparatus which usually comprises a tank wherein a stirrer rotates. Solid substances and liquids are, for example, mixed when a sugar solution is prepared.
However, it is a disadvantage of such a simple stirring apparatus that the centrifugal forces tend to drive the solid particles to the wall of the tank where they settle in a compact mass. This makes the mixing procedure slow and not sufficiently efficient. Moreover, after mixing the tank has to be emptied and refilled completely. The production of such a solution is therefore discontinuous which entails a severe loss of time.
It is, therefore the object of the invention to provide a method of mixing solid substances with liquids in such a way that the ready mixture is obtained in a continuous flow.